Super Toons - The Rescue
This is part 4 of a fanfiction wrote by Man for the job. Part 1: Super Toons - The End of The Line Part 2: Super Toons - The Battle of 2011 Part 3: Super Toons - Escape from Cog Town! Chapter 1: The Great One Bonkers woke up, this seemed to happen to him alot! He wondered where he was, it sounded like he was travelling somewhere, but where was it? "Hello? Anyone here?" No reply. "Hmm..... I gotta get out of here! And fast!" Meanwhile.......... "Ugh........... ow........ is everyone ok?" groaned Jelly. "Fine............" said Yippie. "Me too." said K22. "Bonkers....... where..... where is he?" wondered Jelly. "He got zapped into the portal." answered Yippie. "But there still isn't any Toons here!" exclaimed Jelly. "I reckon the Tolan sent us somewhere else........" said K22. ZAP! "What happened there?" questioned Yippie. "How can this happen!?" "The Tolan must have used a randomizer, it will stop soon, but it won't stop on Toontown thats for sure." explained K22. "So, this will keep happening?" asked Jelly. "Correct, but it won't cause any pain." Yippie gulped. ZAP! Z'A'''P ''ZAP! "Will it stop yet?" asked Jelly. "Just about now!" said K22. "Phew, I thought that would never end!" laughed Yippie. "I hope Bonkers is ok. Will he get back to us?" wondered Jelly. Meanwhile........... "Hey, get out quickly!" said a voice. Bonkers got out of the tube. "Did you lock me in here?!" demanded Bonkers. "No, in fact I am here to show you something, I needed to save you too." said the person. "Take off your mask." said Bonkers. "I cannot, plus that isn't important right now." "Who are you?" asked Bonkers. "I am the Great One." Chapter 2: Jelly's Plan "What are you doing here?" asked Bonkers. "I am a ghost from the past and future, however it is complicated. I shall explain, come we have much to discuss." Meanwhile.......... "Hmm........ does anyone have a plan?" asked Yippie. "No." said K22. "I think I might have one!" exclaimed Jelly. "Go on....." said Yippie.. "Well.........." The gang got in a small circle and they talked about Jelly's plan, it could succeed but it would take some power. "So........ could it work?" asked Jelly. "Yes, but I may need some extra energy." said K22. "Where can we find some?" "Well..... first we need to figure out where we are." said K22. "Can you tell me now?" asked Bonkers. "Yes, you see..... as you know, all of the shopkeepers of Toontown were locked up, and the regular Toons were sent elsewhere, well I hid out as an old Toon, but then the Cogs used a special weapon to destroy my body. Then I appeared as a ghost in a physical form, I discovered I had special powers to show the past and the future." explained The Great One. "Wow, you have been through alot!" "Correct, I am here to help you escape but I am also here to show you the past, and the future, but first we must get home. Come follow me............." "So, when are you going to show me my future and past?" asked Bonkers. "I shall now show you your past......... now think carefully." The Great One placed his hands onto Bonkers's head, he breathed deeply and.......... WOAP WOAP WEEN WEEN WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "Here is your some of your past Bonkers......." "Bye Bonkers!" waved Tomasa. "Have a good holiday!" smiled Bonkers and Jelly. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "Here is some more............." ...... "You can't do this Jellyroll the cat!" shouted Bonkers angrily. "Yes I can!" laughed Jellyroll. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "Jelly! What's happening to you! Your turning into a Cog!" cried Bonkers. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "I hearby found the clan Super Toons!" declared Bonkers. "Nice job Bonkers!" said Tomasa. WOOOON......... "So........ do you like your past?" asked The Great One. "Yes, but why are you showing me this?" questioned Bonkers. "All will become clear soon...." replied the Great One. They both continued their journey up to a nearby station. They were both on a rocky, red wasteland, it looked bubbly and it had tons of holes! Bonkers could hear something underground, later and he could still hear it! "I can hear something........." said Bonkers. "Think nothing of it. Come we must go faster!" They nearly reached the station but they both discovered 2 Cog guards on patrol. "What do we do now?" asked Bonkers. "Hmm, I know............." said the Great One. He rose from the ground, then he shot a bolt of lightning from his hand. The Cogs dropped like a stone. Bonkers was really suprised and they both continued to go to the station. "Wow, what you did back there was amazing!" commented Bonkers. "Like I told you, I have magical powers. We are almost there, be carefull where you step." "Ok, I hope Jelly and Yippie are ok." "They will be, trust me." Meanwhile....... "So K22, do you know where we are?" asked Yippie. "No, well not yet, wait! I just remembered! I have a setting that tells a Toons current location. Let me handle this one." BEEP! BOP BEEP! "We are in a building it says, but it doesn't look like one." "Thats strange!" said Jelly, scratching his chin. "Where's the door?" asked Yippie. "My sensors indicate that the door is 1.0 meters away from us, but it must be well hidden." The gang searched for the door, nobody could find it, however Jelly found a hole in the floor, they all climbed into the hole and they began walking forwards, the tunnel was dark and nobody could tell what horrors awaited them. Chapter 3: Bonkers learns the truth. "K22, how do you know where we are going?" asked Yippie. "Night Vision, Ill turn on a torch for you to see too." K22 switched on his torch from his chest, a bright light shined in front of the gang, they continued to walk forward into the depths of the tunnel. "Wow, its alot lighter!" said Jelly, his words echoed through out the tunnel, Jelly then turned around and he patted Yippie on the back. then he tapped K22, they all saw one face - Sugar Dougnut. "Sugar!" exclaimed Jelly. "How........ when......." "Hi Jelly, Yippie, K22. I know whats happened, I found that note back in Toontown, then I found the Tolan, he pretended not to know anything, then he teleported me here." explained Sugar. "Good to see you!" said Yippie. "Oh yes, good to see you Miss Sugar!" smiled K22. "You too K22, do you know where we are?" asked Sugar. "I have no idea but at the end of this tunnel must be something. Come with us Sugar, we can find Bonkers together." Meanwhile..... "Thanks!" said Yippie. "I hope we're there soon. I really wanna find Bonkers!" said Jelly. Meanwhile...... Bonkers and the Great One had almost reached the station, Bonkers helped the Great One up the rocks, they both stood at the looming door. "Do we just walk in?" asked Bonkers. "No, we have to find the right combination. I have been here before so I should know the combination, as I remember we have to press a right sequence of numbers to get in, but if we fail then the guards will come after us." explained the Great One. "Sounds dangerous!" commented Bonkers. "Indeed, hmm...... I reckon the code must be............" The Great One entered the code. It worked, Bonkers smiled and they crept inside. "Wow! This place looks amazing! So... amazing!" drooled Bonkers. "Yes, now we must find the controls and get you and you back to Toontown to reverse this." said the Great One, he led Bonkers down a corridor. "How do you know where we are going?" asked Bonkers "I have been here before, I remember when I was younger, I though it was a dream when I first came about 50 years ago." "50?!" exclaimed Bonkers. "Yes, I was took here long ago, Cogs showed me around and then they tried to torture me, when I escaped I couldn't find my way home, luckily I fell asleep and found my self in my bed." "Wow............ you HAVE been through alot." "I agree, now let's keep going, turn right." Meanwhile........ "I think we are there!" called K22 to the rest of the gang. "YAY!" cheered the gang. K22 looked up, there was a big hole, he then noticed a ladder. "After me everyone, climb up the ladder!" Everyone nodded and one by one they all climbed up the ladder. "Where are we?" asked Jelly. "Hmm......... my scans say that we are still in a building, however I think that we are in danger." "What sort of danger?" asked Sugar. "I am not sure." Yippie gulped. Jelly turned to face Yippie, he put his hand on Yippie's back and the whole gang began to slowly walk down the long corridor. "Turn right!" ordered K22. The gang obeyed and they turned right. "So Sugar, did the Tolan say anything about where you would be sent?" asked Yippie. "No, he just laughed and then he coughed." answered Sugar. "Wow, he sure is evil!" said Jelly. "Indeed." commented K22. He noticed something, "Look! A sign!" K22 pointed to the sign, everyone stared at it, it read 'CONTROL ROOM UP AHEAD!' Meanwhile.......... "Bonkers?" said the Great One. "Yes?" "I haven't told you something." "What?" asked Bonkers. "Your life is on a string, not literally, but if you get pounded with an anourmous amount of energy, you will die!" explained The Great One. "Wha......... what?!" cried Bonkers. "Don't worry, I will protect you, now follow me." They both went down another corridor, then they both suddenly saw three Cogs. "GET THEM!" ordered the leader. The two henchmen Cogs obeyed and they chased the Great One and Bonkers. "In here!" called the Great One. "Got it!" said Bonkers. They both went into a room and they sealed the door. Chapter 4: Captured! Jelly, Yippie, Sugar and K22 were all in a dark room, they couldn't see, it was dark and strange, K22 tried to turn on his night vision. It failed. "What do we do now?" asked Sugar. "I don't know........." replied Jelly. "You do nothing!" said a voice. "Who are you?" asked Jelly. "I am your master and you are my pets!" said the voice. "What?" wondered Yippie. "HA HA HA HA!" laughed the voice. "AHH!" screeched the gang, K22 dodged the attack he bravely shot a painful lazer beam, it missed and then the figure shot a powerfull beam of glowing, colourfull energy into K22, he was instantly placed into a un-escapible cage. "What have you done to K22?" demmanded Jelly. "He is simply inprisoned, as for you, it will be a little different!" laughed the figure, it gave the room a powerfull blast of light, everyone could see but the gang could only see foward. The gang looked at K22 in horror, only a few seconds had passed since he had been imprisioned and already he looked like he had been there for years. Then the figure switched on a bigger light, Jelly, Sugar, and Yippie were all inside a massive hamster cage, they looked behind them, a giant, slobbering creature loomed above their heads. "Behold! My pet!" laughed the ghastly voice. "Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the gang. Yippie and Sugar ran for safety, Jelly however lifted his eyes up to the top of the creature, it furiously swinged its arm to hit Jelly, luckily Jelly ducked the attack and he nervously did a thumbs up to Yippie and and Sugar, Jelly continued the fight. "Ooo..... that's gotta hurt." whispered Yippie to Sugar, she nodded back. "GRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAA!" growled the creature, its master ordered the creature to stop, in responce the creature obeyed and it stomped back into the back of the cage. "Thank you." said Jelly. "Your Welcome!" replied the figure. "Who are you?" asked Yippie. "I am the Dark One, I am here in allegience with the Cogs, look this way." he ordered. Everyone looked foward, the Dark One pressed a button, it revealed the shopkeepers! "Flippy! Professor Wiggle! Everyone!?" exclaimed Jelly. "Yes, they are in suspended animation, once I am done with them they will be returning to the Cogs." explained the Dark One. "What do you get out of this?" asked Sugar. "I get money from the Cashbots and I will be going back home, far far away." "YOU MONSTER!" growled Yippie. Chapter 5: All is Revealed! Meanwhile.......... "Now what do we do?" asked Bonkers. "Keep calm, now if I can do a mind trick on them.........." said the Great One. Bonkers opened the door and the Great One performed a mind trick on the Cogs, they then fell to the floor. "Nice! Let's go, quickly!" said Bonkers. They both reached another corridor, they ran down it, but before they could reach the final room, a red forcefield stopped them from going futher. "I have an idea!" said the Great One. He passed through the forcefield and he de-activated it. "Thanks!" thanked Bonkers. "OK, so down here?" Meanwhile........ "What are you going to do with the shopkeepers?" asked Yippie. "I am going to have my robots place a microchip inside their brains, then they will slowly turn into Cogs!" explained the Dark One. "YOU CAN'T!" cried Jelly. "I can!" laughed the Dark One. "Why do you want us?" asked Sugar. "Because I shall feed you to my pet Granshak!" "You dare............. what about K22?" asked Sugar. "He shall be reconditioned to obey the will of the Cogs and me!" laughed the Dark One. K22 didn't say a word, he looked at Jelly, Yippie and Sugar sadly, he knew that this was their last adventure together. "You can't do this you know!" shouted Jelly furiously. "I can! And oh look! It's feeding time!" "STOP RIGHT THERE!" ordered Bonkers. "Bonkers!" cried Yippie, Jelly and Sugar joyfully. "Leave them alone you!" said Bonkers. "Impossible! It's.......... it's you!" said the Great One. "It's me! Ha, I struggle to think how you survived!" laughed the Dark One. "What's going on?" asked Yippie. "He, the Dark One, is a figure created out of my mind!" "WHAT!?" exclaimed the gang. "When I got turned into a ghost, I, unaware of what I was doing, created a alter ego of my self." explained the Great One. "I had memory of being in a dark tower, later I became allies with the Cogs, so we worked on a plan, the Cogs captured the shopkeepers, and we thought they should be buired, however instead they sent them to me, then we got the Tolan to send Bonkers here, but when we discovered he would die alone, we gave up, but I didn't count on HIM protecting Bonkers!" explained the Dark One. "What about us?" asked Sugar. "We didn't count on the Tolan sending you here, anyway he is now dead, he has served his masters well!" "The amount of deaths today.......... just stop this right now!" stomped Bonkers furiously. "Why should I? When the Cogs give me my freedom and reward, I shall build a new race!" "Out of what? Rice Pudding?" askd Bonkers sarcasticly. "No you fool! With the reward im getting, I shall build the ulitmate race!" Chapter 6: Who Wins? "Listen, leave me and my friends alone!" shouted Bonkers. "Enough Bonkers! I challange you to a fight, to the death!" challenged the Dark One. "I agree." said Bonkers. The Battle Begins! The Great One and the gang watched in horror, Bonkers jumped onto K22's cage, as he was trying to unlock it, The Dark One shot a powerful bolt of energy at him, however Bonkers ducked and the Dark One accidently released K22. "I am free!" said K22 joyfully. He then shot a laser beam at the Dark One, he became weakened, but so did K22. K22 fell onto the floor, but the Dark One had the strength to carry on, he shot another bolt at Bonkers. "BONKERS! Are you ok!" screamed Sugar. "Fine.........." gasped Bonkers. He jumped to the machinary, but the Dark One pushed him out of the way. "Thats it! I've seen enough!" stomped the Great On. He suspended the Dark One into the air. "WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS?!!?" demannded the Dark One. "Your end, Bonkers please stand in that tube over there." ordered the Great One. Bonkers nodded and he quickly entered a tube which had glowing energy passing through it. "What do I do?" questioned Bonkers franticly. "Just look into that circle over there." "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked Yippie. "Yes, Bonkers will be safe." replied the Great One. Bonkers looked into the circle and suddenly, "What is your name?" asked the computer. "Bonkers." he replied. "Bonkers.................. Bonkers from Toontown?" "Yes." nodded Bonkers. "The Great One has enabled me to return Toontown back to normal, but you need to have proof of the past, of your life in Toontown. Do you have it?" "Yes, he does." answered the Great One. "What do you mean?" asked Jelly. "Wait and see." "Bonkers, I want you to focus, I am going to take your past to restore Toontown. Stay calm!" the computer ordered. "So, this is why you showed me my past........." cried Bonkers. "Yes, don't worry, you will be fine." "I ORDER YOU COMPUTER TO STOP THIS NOW!" grunted the Dark One. He shot a bolt of energy into the cage where Sugar, Jelly and Yippie were held, the Granshak came roaring out. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" they screamed. The angry Grankshak came bursting out, he knocked the Dark One onto the floor, Bonkers was too focused to move, Yippie threw a Gag at the Grankshak, Jelly and Sugar joined in and eventually the Grankshak fell onto the floor. "My Grankshak! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the Dark One angrily. Jelly, Sugar and Yippie stared at the computer, it has images of Toontown, and Bonkers's past. "OVERIDE! YOU...... YOU MUST RUN! THE PORTAL IS NEAR BY! GO!" ordered the computer as it began to detionate. "K22! Quickly! We gotta get him and Bonkers into the portal!" exclaimed Jelly. Sugar held Bonkers's head and Yippie held the front. Jelly helped K22, but the Dark One wasn't finished. "I ORDER YOU TO STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he growled. "I will come with you, farewell Dark One." waved the Great One. "One day I SHALL RETURN! I SHALL.......... SHALL RETURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The gang jumped into the portal, They dropped K22 and Bonkers in, and the portal closed, leaving the Dark One to wonder alone. He looked behind him, the shopkeepers dematerialised away. Sadly the Dark One walked over to the controls, he spoke through a microphone. "Master, I have failed, I shall do what is needed." he spoke. Then the Dark One pressed a large black button, within seconds the station was destroyed, along with the Cogs. Meanwhile................................ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the gang. They all looked around, the Great One stood up to help Bonkers and K22 up. "It's........ it's Toontown!" cried Bonkers happily. "Bonkers!" Yippie, K22, Jelly and Sugar exclaimed, they hugged him and then they noticed around them, Toons! Lot's and lots of Toons! "Everything is now normal, this won't have happened. Only you will remember." explained the Great One. "Won't the process just begin again?" asked Bonkers. "No, I have prevented that. You shall not die." "One more question, why did you not show me my future?" asked Bonkers. The gang turned around, the Great One was gone. "Where did he go?" asked Sugar. "Who knows, who knows." answered Bonkers. "It's good to be back!" "Indeed, Indeed." said K22. Later............ "Ahhh, I missed looking up to a sunset like this!" sighed Bonkers happily. "Yeah, I've sure missed this....." cried Yippie. Suddenly, Bonkers had a great idea, .................................. "PARTY TIME!!!" exclaimed Bonkers at his estate. Jelly and Yippie were eating snacks, Sugar was dancing and K22 was with Bonkers. "Jelly, Yippie, are you going to dance?" asked Bonkers. "Just a sec!" mumbled Jelly while eating Monster Munch. Later and.... "Ah Sugar, do you ever think you could trade this for anything?" questioned Bonkers. "No Bonkers, I couldn't." smiled Sugar. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Super Toon Fanfictions